


An Uncomfortable Issue

by summerartist



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Irondad, More Fluff, Parasites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerartist/pseuds/summerartist
Summary: “I kinda-  have a personal problem.”Peter could tell that Tony was holding back from showing more than casual interest as he rubbed at an oil stain on his hands. “What kind of a problem are we talking about?”In which Peter comes to Tony for help with something he can’t solve. A slightly crack!fic idea with Irondad feels





	An Uncomfortable Issue

“So uh, what are you working on?” Peter asked.

 

Tony had heard the door access code being entered a minute ago so he did not startle when the question was asked. He kept his eyes on his work.

 

“Embracing my inner anthropologist, obviously.” The inventor smirked as he adjusted the inner mechanisms of the arrowhead with a microfiliment. “You come to watch?”

 

Peter would often spectate and ask informed questions and Tony let him even though it occasionally broke his concentration. Sometimes the kid’s questions made him think of a new angle or Peter would come up with an idea himself.

 

“Kinda,” Peter admitted.

 

Tony hummed and tweaked something delicate into place, straightening up and reaching to grab a different tool.

 

“Do you have a really big pair of pincers?”

 

Tony paused during the process of tightening the arrowhead to the base. He asked, “Why?”

 

Peter shrugged. “It’s for something I’m working on. No, tongs and pliers are too big,” Peter stated when Tony reached for his soldering kit.

 

“Size specification,” Tony prompted him thoughtfully.

 

“Uhh medium. Maybe?”

 

“In centimeters,” Tony said impatiently. “I’ve got all kinds of tools, kid. Chances are I’ll find something better than what you think you need.”

 

Peter shifted around out of the corner of his vision. Tony turned to look at him.

 

“About twenty-eight? The width doesn’t matter that much,” Peter held up his hands and spaced them apart to assist with the visualization.

 

“Any composition preference? Steel, titanium...” Tony started to rattle off.

 

“No. It’s fine,” Peter waved a hand to halt Tony’s helpfulness. He appreciated the assistance usually but he really didn’t want his mentor to poke into this one. “I’ll just look around until I find something.”

 

Tony spread his arms wide. “Mi casa es su casa.” Tony’s eyes darted back to his project as he spotted something that made him mutter something incomprehensible under his breath. He seemed to be deep in thought.

 

Taking his mentor’s distraction into account, Peter started to pick through the containers of tools. Tony knew that he was considerate of how he borrowed from him and thus he managed to score unlimited privileges in the workshop. It was certainly useful now. Peter became so engrossed with his search that he barely registered his mentor finishing up his project and coming over to watch him.

 

Tony leaned casually against a worktable. “So, why does the spider need a second pair of pincers?”

 

“For school?”

 

Tony rolled his eyes. “How about without the obvious lie. What is it, a surprise gift, mad scientist aspirations...?”

 

Peter’s face twisted into an unusual expression. He found himself unable to lie anymore.

 

“I kinda- have a personal problem.”

 

Peter could tell that Tony was holding back from showing more than casual interest as he rubbed at an oil stain on his hands. “What kind of a problem are we talking about?”

 

Peter knew that Tony was going through all sorts of horrible scenarios in his head. He had best try to reassure him. It was time to be blunt. “I have a few ticks on my back that I can’t reach.”

 

Tony’s eyebrows shot up as Peter continued. “I started doing yard work for extra money, like mowing people’s lawns, trimming hedges, and cutting down vines and stuff. It’s actually kind of fun.”

 

“Fun?” Tony stared at him as if he was suddenly unsure of who Peter Parker was. “Nevermind, you said you have ticks on your back?” While appearing slightly disgusted, a small smile started tugging at the corner of Tony’s mouth. “You know you could have just asked for an allowance like a normal kid.”

 

Now Peter was looking at the billionaire with bewilderment. Asked for an allowance? He supposed that’s what rich kids did but he would have never even considered it.

 

“Well, we’d better get rid of the little bloodsuckers, and I don’t mean the Avengers.” While Tony smirked at his own joke, Peter watched him move around his workshop. He made to grab-

 

“Uh, are you sure we need that? I can just use the pliers.” Peter’s voice jumped several octaves. Though the pliers were big and unwieldy Peter was certain he could find a way to utilize them.

 

“And miss the fun of grooming you?” Tony adjusted the gauntlet on his hand. “Don’t worry, you won’t feel a thing.”

 

Peter’s eyes were the size of saucers as the gauntlet melded to Tony’s wrist and the palm blaster whirred. Tony took a step forward and Peter took a step back. Tony halted.

 

“Hey, would I hurt you? Trust me, you’ll be alright.” Tony stretched his fingers in the glove and pressed a button by the laser shooter.

 

Peter swallowed but started to turn around in a show of trust. He felt Tony’s hands tug him so that his back was facing him. Everything was happening so fast while Peter was still mentally floundering with the concept that Tony was going to shoot him in the back without hurting him.

 

“Relax. It’s designed to emit a beam that won’t burn through human flesh. It’ll incinerate the tick without leaving parts of the mouth sticking to you,” Tony explained. He charged the laser beam.

 

Together, they shucked the fabric up and Tony held the gauntlet so that it was just a few inches away from his vulnerable torso. Peter could feel the power building within the glove and focusing outward. When the blast came he felt the barest brush of warmth before the sensation quickly faded. If he didn’t have heightened senses he might not have even picked up on it.

 

Peter was peppered with tiny little hot spots. It _was_ much easier than tweezing them off and eventually Peter started to register another point of contact. Tony’s unarmored hand was curved around his upper rib cage to hold him in place. When Peter had flinched the first two times the hand had tightened and Tony asked him if he was alright. Something in Peter’s chest felt warm at the way in which Tony carefully held on, almost like a parent.

 

“Finished. Are there any more on him, Fri?” Mr. Stark asked his AI.

 

_There appears to be another tick on the back of his right ankle._

 

“Peter, give me your foot.”

 

They ended up hop-skipping around for a minute until they found the right angle. Parasite-less, Peter let the AI scan him for any abnormalities within his bloodstream. He was given a clean bill of health and told to at least wear some bug spray.

 

“I can’t stop you from trimming hedges if that’s how you get your thrills, but take some precautions next time,” Tony said blandly.

 

Peter rolled his eyes. “Oh yes, thank you for saving me from the big bad ticks, Mr. Stark.”

 

“Smartass,” Tony said fondly. “They may not be invaders from Mars but I would rather not let them eat us.”

 

Peter’s response was automatic. “You’re such a dad.”

 

Tony made an unflattering noise with his mouth like someone had just let air out of a balloon. Peter smirked.

 

The End.

 


End file.
